How to train your Talia
by V-gon
Summary: Peter Kirkland is a young dragon rider, but there's one thing wrong, He doesn't have a dragon. Follow Peter's adventures to get his dragon and stop the threat that has brought itself to Berk. K because of small things like scrapped knees.
1. Starting

This is Berk. Over the years vikings and dragons had lived together after the life or death struggle that happened back when the first dragon riders where alive. But things had changed a bit young vikings would gather together and wait infront of a cave that lead into the roost's where the dragons that have hatched recentally were so the young riders would find there own dragons.

Now Peter Kirkland has finally turned 15 the age of which where vikings were allowed to go into the caves to find their own dragons. But...He's over slept so that leads us to where we are now. Peter ran as fast as he could to where the other villagers were gathered to watch as the young riders go into the dragon's cave. Running up to the mouth of the cave he looked in before sighing as he saw that they had already closed the entrance so that now one could cheat. "That's not fair!" Peter yelled before his shoulders slumped and he started on his way home. "Stupid rooster never crowed." He muttered before his head snapped up. ' _I can't go back home mum and dad will be disappointed when they get back!_ ' He tensed before grabbing his hair "I-i know i'll just find one then I can be just like Hiccup was!" Peter smiled before running toward the forest.

 **Ok before you shoot me let me explain please! /shot anyway/ Ok so ive been wanting to start a story like this forever and since I finally got the motovation to the start is going to be stupidly short but im posting two chapters in a row because im better at more action-y type of writing and this is my first time writeing a story as one of the characters from the show and i'm scared im not going to do them any justice.**

 **So with that over the only oc's in this story are going to be Peter's dragon and the bad guy. Cookies to the one who guess who the bad guy shall be but i dont want to write Peter with a nightfury because there was only one of them. So i made my own little dragon for peter i'll post what they look like in a bit when I scan the pic i drew in to my laptop. So till I post again CIAO!~**


	2. Sighting

**Ok this chapter will be longer I still need to come up with a name for Peter's dragon.**

"I bet it wasn't this hard for Hiccup to find his dragon." Peter huffed crossing his arms over his chest while walking down a faded path through the woods. In the distance he could hear the uproars of the crowd that were cheering for every new rider that emerged.

"Just wait intill I find my dragon it will be so cool that even jerk Arthur will have to agree." Peter smirked before gasping as he tripped over a rock and started rolling down a hill. "ow...ah ow no crap stop ow scales ow dang shoot gotta OW!" he yelped while rolling head first down the hill intill he finally stopped suddenly. "Owww" He groaned sitting up rubbing his head Peter opened his eyes but didn't see the normal scenery of the forest instead he saw gray. Nothing but gray, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Peter gulped as he heard a low growl. Looking up he was a dragon, he didnt know what spieces though. It looked like the cross-breed of a deadly nadder and a night fury. The dragon hissed before opening its wings and shooting off in the distance a screetch peirced the air as it wavered in its flight. "I-i found a dragon" Peter stuttered before a smiled broke across his face and he bolted up laughing. " I FOUND A DRAGON!" he yelled before flinching and looking down to see his knees were en irritated red and blood specked. humming in thought Peter nodded befoore setting his gaze toward where t- No HIS dragon flew off in. With a ditermmined glint in his eyes Peter set off after his dragon.

 **I literally sat here for a few hours before getting an idea on how to finish this chapter. Well I actually like how I ended it so I could easily pick up from there. till next time Ciao!**


End file.
